


wound

by cassyl



Series: witcher femslash february [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyl/pseuds/cassyl
Summary: Ciri won't stand for any more of Cerys's reckless behavior
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Cerys an Craite
Series: witcher femslash february [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191461
Kudos: 3





	wound

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [@bamf-jaskier](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/)'s [Witcher Femslash February](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/post/641932214927523840/i-noticed-that-there-is-a-startling-lack-of-prompt) prompts!

Ciri ties the bandage around the cut on Cerys’s arm, pulling the gauze tighter than she means to—then relents, and redoes the bandage at a more comfortable tension. Her hands are shaking and she tries to stop them, but it’s no good.

“Are you done your fussing now?” Cerys asks, grinning lopsidedly at her, and Ciri feels fury flood through her.

“Don’t you dare look at me like that! That was the most foolish—reckless—absolutely pointless display of idiocy I’ve seen in my entire life.” She can hear Yennefer’s voice in her inflection, and thinks of the tirades Yennefer went on whenever Ciri did something to worry her—all that imperious anger to cover over how vulnerable her love for Ciri made her. Ciri understands it now, and almost wishes that she didn’t. “You could have been killed.”

Cerys laughs, incredulous. “Says the girl who did a backflip off a ten-foot wall last week.”

“That’s—different,” Ciri says, stalling awkwardly before she says too much. She doesn’t want to offend Cerys’s tender pride, but it is different. Ciri is different. Cerys is strong and brave—utterly fearless, really—but Ciri isn’t like ordinary people. And she knows her limits, unlike Cerys.

Cerys, true to form, rolls her eyes. “Different, my eye.”

“It _is_ ,” Ciri insists. The words, now that she’s started speaking them, are hard to stop. Maybe it’s the adrenaline of Cerys’s close call, maybe something else. “It’s different because—because there are people who need you. If I died, sure, there are a handful of people who would mourn me, but it wouldn’t _matter_ , not like it might have once.” And she’s grateful for that, glad to have renounced all of that for the life she has now. She’s had enough of destiny for several lifetimes, but Cerys is just beginning to achieve the extraordinary things she was born to do. “But you have to be careful. Skellige would be lost without you. And I—I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Cerys is looking at her with a split-open expression, almost dazed, and for a moment Ciri wonders if she hit her head harder than either of them realized. “In that case,” she says, a wondering little smile spreading across her face, “it’s not so different at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://likecastle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
